Collage
by Ouatabeautifulstory
Summary: Regina is Emma's Collage school teacher. Will she love the beautiful blonde as the blonde loves her?
1. chapter 1

Emma put on a black tight long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans and her red leather jacket. She put on her glasses and pulled her hair into a pony tail. Her son Henry bounded up to her room.

"Henry! Morning baby. Momma has to take you to school today."

"Yay!" He said. She smiled.

"Come on." He lead him to his dinosaur room and pulled a shirt out. She put a grey long sleeve shirt ok him and a green shirt sleeve dinosaur shirt over that. She put Jeans on him and his shoes.

She packed a bag for him." Ready?"

He nodded. She smiled and took his hand. She was happy the school aloud this. She led him to her yellow bug and strapped him in. She started the car and drove to school. Emma was early as always.

She picked up her young son and grabbed his bag and hers. She walked into her first class.

She sat in the front.

Her teacher walked over." I expect your son will not be a hard time."

"No ma'am." She murmured. Henry sat next to his mother and pulled out his crayons and his sketch pad.

He started to color as class started. Emma did her work.

Mrs. Mills passed out some tests. Emma sighed when she got to a hard question. Henry poked her and smiled. She smiled and turned to her work.

Emma sat in the library with Henry. He was reading his book. Emma was studying.

"Momma? How old are you?" Her four year old son asked.

"20." She answered.

"So you were 16 when you had me?" He asked.

"Yep." She said popping the p and working.

"Is that the normal age of a person to have a baby?" He asked.

"Nope." She said popping the p once more. He sighed.

She looked at him.

"Henry. Would you like to go with me and ask my teacher a question?"

He nodded. She took his hand.

Emma ducked into her teachers class.

"Mrs. Mills?" Emma said in a whisper.

"Spit it out." Regina snapped.

Emma walked in." Ok." She set Henry in a chair." I um..."

"Not Lolly gag. Spit it out."

"I can't come to school tomorrow. I can only bring Henry to school once a week and my baby sitter disappeared."

"I expect you'll make up the work you missed and still turn it on time."

"Yes ma'am." Emma said.

She hurried out with Henry and rushed him to her car.

"Momma why are you so scared of her?" He asked as Emma drove.

"No reason Henry. I'm jumpy around people." Emma said. She pulled into granny's parking lot. She got him out. She gasped. Mrs. Mills was there.

She sat at a booth and Henry sat across from her.

"Henry what would you like to eat?"

"Nothing!" He yelled crossing his arms. She sighed. He was in a mood.

"Henry do not yell." She said in a stern voice.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Henry yelled.

Emma reached over and took his wrist." You will sit here and no talking until I say otherwise I'll have to take you outside and we will not come back. Do you understand?"

He pulled away and bolted out the door.

Emma stood up and ran after him. She nearly ran into Regina.

"Why are you running?" Regina asked.

"Move!" She said she moved passed her teacher and saw Henry run into the road. She pulled him out of the road right as a car came. Emma held him and laid on the sidewalk.

"Henry why would you do that?" She panted.

"You told me that we wouldn't be coming back so I left."

She sighed and up. He sat on her lap. Mrs. Mills walked over.

"Sorry Mrs. Mills. I didn't mean to push you." Emma said.

"It's fine dear." She knelt beside Henry." If you do that to your mother again then you could get taken away. Do you want that?"

He clung to Emma and shook his head.

Regina stood up." Don't do that again."

Emma stood up and took Henry to the car. She strapped him in and drove home. She got him out and fed him. She drew him a bath. She got him washed and set him to bed. "Goodnight dear." She got a shower and collapsed on her bed. She fell asleep instantly.

She woke her head pounding. She ran to the bathroom and got sick.

She sighed as she heard Henry wake. She stood up and walked to his room." Dear. Momma is going to take you to school for a second so I get get my homework."

She got him and herself dressed.

Emma walked into the building. She held Henry.Emma walked into her class.

"You're very early." Mrs. Mills said.

"I came to get my work." Emma said. Henry touched her cheek

"Momma you're very warm."

"Shhh." She said.

Regina handed emma the work.

Emma took it.

Regina frowned." Emma should you be watching you child? He could get sick with you sick."

"I have no other person to watch him but thank you for your concern."

Regina nodded. Emma walked out and got in the car and drove home.

Emma sat in the couch and sighed." Henry I'm going to close my eyes for a second ok?"

She saw him nod.

Regina walked in and saw Henry.

"Momma won't wake up. It's been four hours." He said.

Regina set her purse down and followed Henry to the couch.

"Do you have a thermometer?" Regina asked.

He ran and grabbed on.

Regina wiped it across Emma's forehead." 107.2." Regina shook Emma awake.

"Hello. Dear you have a fever. I'm going to take you to the doctor can you stand?" Emma sat up with help.

"I-I didn't mean t-to fall asleep f-for so long." She said.

"It's ok dear. Your son understands." Regina said helping emma stand. She set Emma in her car and put Henry into Roland car seat.

She drove.

Regina waited with a sleeping Henry.

Regina kissed his sleeping forehead.

The doctor walked out.

Enjoy


	2. Collage

"She'll be fine." The doctor said." I would say keep and eye out for her and if anything else happens come back. Your girlfriend is very lucky to have someone like you." He said walking out.

Regina blushed as Emma walked out. Her fever was 101.1

Emma sat in reginas car." Thank you. I feel so much better."

"I can only imagine." Regina said. Henry was asleep in the car seat.

Regina drove them home.

"May I ask why you came to my house anyways?" Emma asked.

"I gave the class another assignment."

Emma nodded and got out getting Henry out.

"Rest mrs. Swan ok?"

"Yes mrs. Mills." Emma said and walked inside. She tucked Henry in and got into a t shirt and sweatpants and went to bed.

Emma woke and smiled. Henry was still asleep. She pulled out her phone. She texted mrs. Mills.

Today is Henry's birthday. Thank you for the assignments. Would you like to come? You can bring Roland.

R: you're welcome dear. Roland would love that. I'll be over in three hours.

Emma sat up and got dressed in black and white striped dress and black leggings with her red jacket. She put on black knee high boots and pulled her hair into a pony tail. Her glasses on her face. She woke Henry and got him dressed.

"You exited?" She asked rigging his shoe.

He nodded." Yep! Is daddy coming?"

"He said he would." Emma said. She stood up. Henry has never met his father.he grinned and bounded down the stairs. Emma gasped. The downstairs was decorated with cars and dinosaurs. All over. Even the yard. She smiled at Henry. Neal walked over.

"I thought he would like this."

"Well he sure does. Thank you." Emma said in a cold voice.

"He acts like he never has any fun. I would be a much better parent. I am going to get full custody of him." Neal said.

Emma spun to face him. A strand of blonde fluttered around her face.

"We'll talk about it later." Neal said and walked over to play with Henry

"Right later." Emma muttered. She walked tot en kitchen and started to bake the food.

The doorbell rang. Emma ran to a stop. She had flour on her dress and on her cheek. She opened the door.

"Hi Roland. Hi mrs. Mills." Emma said.

"It would seem you need help." Regina said.

"Would you?" Emma asked as Henry jumped on her shoulders. Emma frowned."Henry how did you do that? You're to short to jump."

"I climbed the drapes." He said giggling.

Emma sighed and took him off and spun him in a circle." It's not I who will have to deal with the tickle monster later." She said.

Henry smiled and pretended to look scared." You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" Emma said raising her eyebrow. Emma ran after the child into the back yard.

Regina looked at the man." You must be Henry's father. I am Regina mills."

" Neal. And yes. Henry is my son. I plan to get full custody of him so he may have fun in his life."

Regina looked at him." Oh? Emma's fun."

"Not really." Neal said.

Regina saw Emma grab her son and tickle him kissing his cheeks. She was smiling." I win." She heard her say.

Henry wiggled free. He stuck his tongue out and joined Roland. Emma walked over to Regina." I beat him fair and square." Emma said.

"I see." Regina said. Emma led her to the kitchen and started to clean up.

"Would you like a drink mrs. Mills?"

"Yes thank you. What do you have?"

"I don't have any alcohol as I'm only 20 but I have everything else."

"I'll have some water then." Regina said.

Emma got her a drink and have it to her.

"Thank you dear."

"You're welcome." Emma said wiping the flour off of herself.

Regina smiled when Emma sat next to her.

"So mrs. Mills. Is Roland your son or your husbands."

"Roland is my son. I'm no longer married. My how young you were when you had Henry." Regina said.

"Yes. I was an orphan for my life. I just got connected with my birth parents. I wanted to give him the life I never had. So I worked. Neal left for Henry's five years of life and showed up wanting to see him again."

"Tough stuff." Regina said." Henry needs you though. Where is the now 6 year old child at anyway?"

Emma looked at the backyard." With your son."

Regina smiled. " he looks like you."

"I get that a lot. He has his fathers hair but everything else is mine. He's going to look amazing." Emma said smiling.

"Indeed." Regina said.

Emma smiled. They boys were asleep and Neal left. Regina was staying over as it started to down pour half way through the party. Emma found some cider in the back of a cabinet. Regina drank her second cup. Emma was still on her first.

Regina smiled." I needed this."

"Agreed." Emma said. They clinked their glass together.

Emma smiled.

Regina smiled." So swan. Do you have anyone you would like to settle down with? Any guy strike your mind?"

Emma shook her head taking a sip of her drink." I shoot more for women and no. Not yet. Do you?"

"Well... his name is Robin. He's the school gym teacher. He is sweet I guess. He is married though. To the school nurse, Marian."

Emma nodded. She knew it was to good to be true. Of course she had a someone in mind. Emma was just a stupid girl." Well I'm sure things will work out." She said smiling.

"I do hope so." Regina said finishing her drink.

Emma heard Henry cry out as thunder shook the house. She stood up." I'll be back. He's scared of storms. "

"Bring him out here." Regina said.

Emma walked to Henry's room." Hi baby." She said has he ran into her arms.

"Momma the shadows are looking for me!"

"Shhh. The shadowed won't get you." she said.

"Their shaped like wraiths!" He screamed.

Regina walked in." Did I hear a child in need of a warm glass of milk?" She handed it to him. How did he know of wraiths? She made this curse so no one would know about it. No one should know. She would have to get more research on this kid.

He thanked her. She smiled. The rain was letting up." Emma the storm is letting up. I am going to go. The party was lovely. Good luck being six kid." She said to Henry and picked up Roland and walked to her car.

She also had to get the blonde out of her head. That child was her enemies daughter.

Enjoy


	3. Answer me!

Emma took a deep breath and walked into her classroom. Regina has been ignoring her all week. It was the end of the day.

Regina looked up." Mrs. Swan. What may I do for you?"

"Cut the act. Why aren't you speaking to me?! What did I do! And I not good enough ?!" She said near to tears.

Regina looked at her. Her mouth open." Swan. I-"

"Answer me! What have I done!" Emma said her voice cracked.

"Am I interrupting?" Ruby said walking in.

Emma quickly wiped her tears and turned." No ruby. Why are you here? Where's Henry?"

"Um... the hospital."

Emma's eyes widened. She ran over. Regina shot up." What?" Emma screamed.

"He fell off of the play set and I think he has a concussion. And his arm is broken. Emma it was bad. It was bent in the wrong angle and I'm..."

Emma looked at her". What hospital. "

"Down the street." Ruby said.

Emma pushed passed and Regina followed.

Emma ran to the hospital with Regina close behind. They ran to the front desk.

"Henry. Henry swan!" They said at the same time.

"Room 203." The nurse said.

They ran to the room. Henry had a bandage on and a cast on his arm. Emma walked in.

"Hi baby. You ok?" She asked sitting down.

"My head hurts. Why is your teacher here?" He asked cocking his head.

"Hi Henry. I was worried that's all. I'm going to go. Emma speak with me after class tomorrow. We have much to discuss. It is my free period."

"Ok mrs. Mills." Emma said. Her teacher walked out.

Emma sat on Henry's bed watching him sleep. He had a slight concussion. His arm was bad but not as bad as it was thought out to be. Ruby would watch him tomorrow. She kissed his cheek and walked to her room and grabbed pajamas and went to get a shower.

Emma pushed up her glasses as the others walked out. Emma looked at her teacher.

"Emma thanks for staying." Regina said.

"You're welcome." Emma said putting her stuff in her bag. Her phone buzzed.

"Emma put the phone down." Regina said.

"But it could be ruby."

"Emma please. Let me speak." Regina said.

Emma set the phone down." Ok."

"I'm sorry. I was scared to talk to you. I-" her voice was starting to shake.

Emma stood up." I love you!" She said and her hands flew over her mouth.

Regina stood still for a second." I- I do too."

Emma sighed." Thank god."

Regina looked down." Emma I could get fired. Don't you see u could loose my job if I'm with you!"

"I know". Emma said." I don't expect you to do anything to jeopardize your job."

Regina sighed." I-I- god you're not making this easy."

Emma looked down.

"I- I still want to see you. Will you let me?" Regina said.

"Yes. Yes." Emma said.

Regina smiled." Thank god." She sat down.

Emma looked at her phone." Henry has a fever. I have to go."

" I can come. If you would like. My classes are done today." Regina said.

Emma smiled." Sure. That would be lovely."

They walked to Emma's car." Do you have your car today mrs.mills?"

"My name is Regina and no. I walked."

Emma opened the door and got in the drivers seat. They drove to the house.

Regina got out and followed Emma.

Ruby opened the door." Good. You're here. He's quite angry you left him sick."

Emma smiled". Thank you ruby". She paid her.

Regina followed into the child's room.

Henry was asleep.

Emma looked at Regina". Hey it's karaoke night at granny's wanna come? Ruby is staying with Henry later."

"Sure." Regina said.

Regina wore a black tight long sleeve dress with black tights and heels.

Emma wore a red blouse with black pants and black heels. They held hands and walked into granny's. Granny looked at Regina". Finally."

Regina smirked." What is that granny?"

"It's about time someone dated you." She said as they sat down. "Emma you're singing first."

Emma sighed and walked on the platform.

We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world?

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden

That's bursting into life

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden

That's bursting into life

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes

They're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things

Will never change for us at all

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world?

Emma smiled as she finished. Regina smiled at her. Emma walked down and sat next to her." Glad you liked it. Because you're next."

"Oh no." Regina said". I haven't sang since I was eight."

"Well let's change that." Emma said.

Regina walked up and selected the song.

Two AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,

Can you help me unravel my latest mistake,

I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season

Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes

Like they have any right at all to criticize, hypocrites,

You're all here for the very same reason

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable

And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table

No one can find the rewind button girl,

So cradle your head in you hands

And breathe, just breathe,

Whoa breathe, just breathe

May he turn twenty one on the base at Fort Bliss

Just today he sat down to the flask in his fist,

Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year.

Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,

But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,

Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it.

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,

And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.

No one can find the rewind button boys,

So cradle your head in your hands,

And breathe, just breathe,

Whoa breathe, just breath

There's a light at each end of this tunnel, you shout

But you're just as far in as you'll ever be out

These mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again

If you only try turning around.

Two AM and I'm still awake, writing a song

If I get it all down on paper, its no longer

Inside of me, threatening the life it belongs to

And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd

'Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud

And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,

And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table

No one can find the rewind button now

Sing it if you understand.

And breathe, just breathe

Whoa breathe, just breathe,

Regina sighed and walked to the table.

Emma looked at her." And why don't you sing again?"

Regina smirked.

A women walked up. Regina looked at her." Who's that?"

Emma looked". My mother! What in the-"

"Shh she's starting." Regina said.

"It would seem my father is joining." Emma whispered

David: I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me

Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be

Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream

So I traveled back, down that road

Will she come back, no one knows

I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

David: I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement

Number one spot and now she find her a replacement

I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby

And now you ain't around baby I can't think

I should've put it down, should've got the ring

'Cause I can still feel it in the air

See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair

My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife

She left me, I'm tied

'Cause I knew that it just ain't right

Snow: I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me

Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be

Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream

So I traveled back, down that road

Will she come back, no one knows

I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

Snow: When I be ridin' man I swear I see her face at every turn

Tryna get my Usher on but I can't let it Burn

And I just hopes she know that she the only one I yearn for

More and more I miss her, when will I learn

Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback

Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby

Hey, she was so easy to love

But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough

I'm going through it every time that I'm alone

And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone

But she made the decision that she wanted to move on

'Cause I was wrong

Both: I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me

Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be

Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream

So I traveled back, down that road

Will she come back, no one knows

I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

Both: If you ever loved somebody put your hands up

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up

And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything

Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up

Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything

David: I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me

Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be

Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream

So I traveled back, down that road

Will she come back, no one knows

I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

Both: I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me

Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be

Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream

So I traveled back, down that road

Will she come back, no one knows

I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

Emma looked at them." I- wow."

Regina smiled". Wow indeed."

Emma looked at her". Wanna meet them?"

"I um- well..." she sighed.

"Come on." Emma said.

"Emma I don't-"

"Regina just say hi."

"I-" Regina sighed". Ok."

Emma took her hand and walked it her parents table.

"Emma!" Snow said.

"Hi mother."

"Who's your friend." Snow turned to Regina. Her face changed and darkened. "Oh. Regina. Hello."

"You two know each other?"

"Yes. We go way back". Snow said.

Regina looked at snow." Hello."

Snow crossed her arms.

"I was trying to tell you Emma."

Regina said.

"You didn't tell me you already knew them." Emma said.

"That's because-" she was cut off.

"I would never have let you date her". Snow said.

"What why?" Emma asked.

Regina looked down. She was twisting her hands. Emma took one." Regina your hands are bleeding.

Regina smiled slightly." I'm aware dear."

Snow glared.

Emma looked at Regina". We're going to sit down. I'll see you at your birthday?"

"I hope so."

Emma led them to the seat". I'm going to the washroom." Emma said.

Regina sat as snow walked up." Leave her alone Regina. I don't know what you're up to but I don't want her hurt." Snow walked away.

Regina took a shaky breath and walked out of the diner. She walked home.

Emma walked back to the table and frowned.

She pulled out her phone." Regina? Where are you?"

"Emma I- I have to go." She hung up.

Emma threw her phone in the ground and walked out. She ran to Reginas house. Her heel broke and she tripped and skidded on the floor. She scraped her hands and her knees making holes in the knees of her pants. She stood up and ran to the house and knocked on the door." Regina I know you're here."

Regina opened the door. She was crying.

Emma's heart dropped." Oh Regina."

Enjoy


	4. Leapold?

Regina moved to let her in. Emma walked in.

"Regina. What did she say to you?" Emma asked.

Regina looked at Emma." What did you do?"

"Tell me what she said to you." Emma said.

"Nothing I don't deserve Emma." Regina said. She wiped her tears.

Emma walked over. She reached to Regina. Regina took her hand." Let me look at your injuries."

Emma sighed. Regina led her to the bathroom and started to clean her up.

Regina sat on the couch.

Emma sat next to her. They held hands.

Regina laid on Emma's shoulder.

"Don't let her get to you. She means we'll really she just... is worried is all." Emma said.

Regina nodded." Emma you should go home to Henry its getting late. Plus tomorrow is the last day of school so you and I have all summer."

Emma stood up." Ok. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow". Regina said watching Emma leave.

Emma got Henry ready. "Ready bud? You're spending time with grandma today. Then we're going to the park for her birthday." She led him to snows house." Thanks for watching him."

"It's no problem." Snow said.

Emma ran into Regina's room." Hey!"

Regina looked up and smiled". Emma. Hi."

"Happy summer."

"To you as well dear."

She stood up." Ready to go swan?"

Emma nodded. They walked out.

Regina smiled as Roland ran to the slide.

Emma ran up." Regina! Hi! I didn't know you would be here."

"Hi Emma. Roland wanted to go to the park." She saw snow sitting at a table.

"Birthday?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yes." Emma said.

"Oh. Well I have something. I meant to give it to her a longtime ago. Long time ago. But maybe she would still want it?"

"Sure." Emma said.

"Watch Roland? I live down the street it'll only be a second."

"Ok!" Emma said she smiled at Roland. Regina walked to her house and picked up the box. It held a baby blue charm on a gold chain. She had it made for snows thirteenth birthday but she... well things happen.

Regina put it in the box and walked back to the park. Roland ran over." Momma!" He jumped on her. Regina fell and smiled.

"Hi rolo. " she stood him up. Emma smiled at the table.

Snow was crossing her arms. Roland grinned." You're a slow old women."

Regina raised her eyebrow." Old?"

"Yep." He said smiling a dimpled grin.

She stood up." I don't think so." She grabbed him and kissed his cheek." I'm not old. I'm 28."

"Wow you're really old."

She smirked and ruffled his curly hair.

She set him down and handed him the box." Run over and give that to Henry's grandma. Say it's from you."

He nodded. He took her hand." Come on." He said.

Regina looked down and let the five year old drag him. Emma walked over.

"Over powered by a five year old." Emma said.

"Shut up swan." Regina said.

Emma smirked.

He led them to the table.

"Hi!" He said smiling. Snow looked at him.

"Well aren't you cute." She said.

He smiled a dimpled grin." Momma says so all the time."

Regina bit back the urge to correct his grammar.

He handed snow the box." Present."

"Thank you." She said she set it on the table. He crawled up beside her. Emma pulled Regina to an empty table.

She kissed Reginas cheek." He likes people." Emma said.

"Yes he does." She said. She looked at snow who held the charm in her hand. Snow looked up to Regina who turned her head to the table.

Emma lifted her head." You have pretty eyes."

Regina smiled and blushed pulling her head away." Swan no ones eyes are prettier than yours."

Emma smiled." Well thank you."

Regina gasped as she saw someone. Emma turned." Who's that?"

Regina stood up and stormed over. Emma followed snow watched and gasped once seeing the person.

"Regina who is that?"

"No one good." She said and stormed up." What do you want mother."

"Mother?" Emma asked.

"Regina." Cora said." I see you aren't very successful. Have I taught you nothing?"

Regina crossed her arms.

Cora continued." And what about robin? Did you leave him too? And only one child?"

Emma grabbed Regina." Robin? I thought.-"

"Not now swan." She shook Emma off. Emma sighed and walked away.

"Mother. Did you come her to antagonize me?"

"No. Come on I'll show you." Cora said. A man walked up. Regina gasped.

"Regina." He said.

Regina walked back a few steps." Leapold."

Snow gasped and walked over." Daddy?"

Regina backed away." Mother why?"

"You married him." Cora said.

Cora grabbed her daughters wrist." Don't run".

Regina glared. Her time with Leapold hit her hard. She felt her knees give and Emma ran and grabbed her.

Regina bit her lip.

"Mother please. Stop."

"Don't be so dramatic." Cora said letting go of Regina.

Leapold smiled." Regina. How are you?"

Regina looked away.

Emma pulled her chin up." Look at me. Ok?"

Snow looked at Leapold." Daddy. Do you regrets hurting Regina?"

"No. I never will. She lied and deserved it." He said. Snow pulled away.

She looked at Regina." No one deserves that."

Regina held Roland close. She had all her doors locked. Now that he was back he could hurt them at any time.

She heard a knock and saw Emma. She set Roland down." Lets go upstairs honey." She said.

She walked with him upstairs into the sitting room.

A week:

Roland pulled the door open.

"Roland don't!" Regina said. Leapold walked in. He grabbed Regina and pulled her into her room and bolted the door. Roland ran to Emma's house.

He knocked.

Snow answers." Roland. Where's your mother?"

"A man... he- he-" a tear rolled down his cheek." A man locked him and her in her room. He- he's hurting her-" he said and started to cry.

"David! Emma!" Snow yelled picking up the child.

They ran over.

"Reginas house now. Leapold found her."

Emma looked at Roland." We'll help your mom."

They ran to reginas house.

Regina locked Leapold in her room. Her shirt was ripped across the shoulder and around her waist. Her pants torn from her ankle up to her knee. She had a busted lip and a bruise on her cheek. She sat at the base of the door. He pounded on the door. She covered her face and tried to ignore him.

Emma and David ran in. Regina jumped and looked up. She ran to Emma. Emma held her." Shhh." She said soothing Regina.

Leapold pounded on the door.

Snow ran in. Rollin in her arms.

Emma looked at her mother." Your fathers a monster."

Snow took a breath". I know." She walked to the door. David behind her. She opened the door. Leapold slammed her against the wall.

"You ruin everything". He screamed and started to choke snow. David grabbed him.

He put cuffs on him. Snow leaned on the wall.

Regina sat on the floor. Leapold struggled and lunged at her. David held his grip. Emma held Regina in her arms.

Snow had tears in her eyes.

Regina pulled from Emma and crawled to snow.

She held snow and let her cry.

Regina had to change this.

Enjoy


	5. Camping and fights

Regina sat on her bed. Emma was laying across it and Regina was putting on makeup. "So... this is for what?"

"You'll see." Emma said. She laid her head on Regina's lap. Regina smirked.

Emma pulled out red lipstick." You like red."

Regina took it and put it on." Yep." She said popping the p.

Henry ran in." Momma pops her ps all the time." He said jumping on Emma.

Regina smiled and put on mascara." I know."

She pushed Emma off and stood up." So. What should I wear?"

Emma stood up." The black long sleeve dress."

"Emma I wore that last week."

Emma flopped on the bed". I know but it's my favorite."

"The towns going to think I only own one dress." Regina said.

Emma rolled her eyes.

Regina selected a tight red dress." How about this? With my red heels."

"Good." Emma said. She wore black jeans and a white blouse and long boots.

Regina went to change.

She walked back and smiled. "What do you think?"

Emma looked up and her mouth flew open." Wow."

"You like?"

Emma nodded dumbly.

Regina smiled." Good. Now. Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope. Let's go. Henry is ruby downstairs?"

Henry nodded and ran down.

Emma took Regina's hand and led her outside. She led her to granny's.

"Very fancy." Regina said.

"Just wait." Emma said. She led her in.

The whole town was there." Happy birthday." Emma whispered.

Regina kissed her cheek." Thank you Emma."

Emma smiled." You deserve it."

Regina smiled.

"Oh and Regina. We're going camping with my parents tomorrow."

"Fun."

"It will be. Plus no kids for a week." Emma said linking arms.

"That's a plus." Regina said sitting with Emma. Snow walked over.

"Happy birthday you're what 25?"

Regina smiled". Thank you snow. 31. Boy." She sighed.

"Old lady." Emma said. " I'm only 20."

"Don't remind me. You child." Regina said.

"I turn 21 soon don't worry." Emma said. Regina sighed.

"I feel like I'm a criminal."

"I'm not that young!" Emma said.

Regina smirked." You act like it." She dodged a punch.

Emma smiled." And you act any better?"

"Touché. Swan touché." Regina said.

Regina wore jean shorts and a black tank top that flowed down. Her long brown hair in a messy bun. She laid in the sun with Emma. Emma laid with her. She held Regina's hand.

Emma sat up. She picked up Regina.

"Emma what are you doing?" Regina asked.

"Swimming."

"Don't you dare." Regina said as Emma carried her to the water.

Emma grinned.

"You wouldn't." Regina said.

"Wouldn't I?" Emma asked.

"Don't Emma."

Emma jumped in the pond. They landed and Regina gasped.

"Swan you're going to get it." She swam over and Emma paddled away.

"You're beautiful Regina." Emma said.

Regina smiled." Well thank you."

Emma swam over and kissed Regina's cheek.

Regina and Emma swan to the bank and got out.

Emma smiled at the wt clothing that clung to Regina's tiny amazing body.

"You didn't think this through. Emma. We don't have anything to dry off with."

"Let's walk to camp." Emma said. She took Regina's hand. They walked to camp. Snow looked up." Wow. Someone had fun."

Regina blushed and they walked into their tent. Emma changed and Regina put on a red tank top with black shorts. She threw her shoes off and followed Emma back to the fire. They sat next to each other.

"Emma if you were going to go swimming you should have came and gotten a bathing suit."

Snow said.

"Then I couldn't have threw Regina into the water." Emma said.

"Ahh." Snow said smiling at Emma.

Regina smirked and shoved Emma playfully.

Emma smiled.

David groaned". You two are gross."

Emma kissed Regina on the lips.

Regina's eyes widened. She smiled." Wow."

"Regina I've done so much more to you."

Regina blushed deeply.

Snow groaned." Emma really. Not an image I want to see."

Emma smirked." Man I would love to see that image everyday."

Regina's blushed deepened." Emma!"

Regina laid in the tent.

Emma was on her lap. She smiled and traced Regina's lips.

Regina smiled." Emma stop."

"Why? You're so pretty."

"Thank you dear." Regina said. She leaned down and kissed Emma's forehead. Best camping trip ever.

Three weeks later:

Regina hasn't spoken to Emma in two weeks. Regina had a fight with David and she was been keeping her space.

Roland walked up to Regina." Mother are you sick?"

Regina had a fever of 105." Yes baby. Your daddy will be here soon to lick you up."

"Ok. Feel better. I'll wake you when he comes to pick me up."

Regina nodded.

Regina woke to someone shaking her. She was weak but saw the bright green eyes. Not Emma's. Davids.

Her hair was damp across her forehead. She winced as her head pounded.

"Regina Roland left. I'm taking you to my home. Can you walk?"

Regina sat up with great difficulty. She stumbled and fell forward. David picked her up.

He walked her to the house.

Snow opened the door. Emma looked over and gasped.

She ran over and picked Regina out of davids arms and set her ok the couch. Regina was so beautiful. Without makeup. She kissed her forehead.

"Oh Regina." Emma said. She held a cool compression to her forehead." Why don't you tell me when you get sick? And why do you ignore me"

Enjoy


	6. The enchanted forest

Regina woke to a cool feeling on her head. She grabbed the wrist of the person and saw Emma. She let go.

"Regina. Your fevers broke."

Regina sat up." Good. Hello Emma."

"Hi Regina." Emma said looking down wringing the cloth in her hands.

Regina sighed." Listen I'm sorr-"

"No stop. I didn't deserve that and you know it." Emma snapped.

"You're right. You deserve so much better than I can give." Regina said.

"Regina that's not-"

"But it's true." Regina said." You deserve the world. I can't give you all that."

"Regina please. I don't deserve anything."

Regina sighed." You're so stubborn." She stood up.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Emma asked.

"If it pleases you." Regina said.

Emma sighed." You'll be fine? Henry's I'll be home soon."

"Emma I'll be fine. I'm a big girl."

Emma looked down." Ok."

Regina walked to the door." Bye Emma."

"Bye Regina."

"I love you." Regina said softly.

Emma nodded and walked to the stairs. Regina bit her lip and walked out. She walked home. Regina did just what snow told her not to do and that was hurt her daughter. Regina was a monster.

Regina walked through the park. She nearly ran into her mother.

Cora grabbed her." Good. Let's go." She pulled Regina into granny's.

"What are you doing?!" Regina snapped as her mother threw her through the doors.

"Hello town of storybrook." Cora said.

"Mother what are you doing?" Regina asked trying to pry her mothers fingers from her wrist.

Cora shit a death glare at Regina and Regina set her arms down.

"I'm showing the town the truth. Snow and David already seem to know. Why they didn't tell anyone I'm shocked." Cora said. She snapped her finger and all the people's memories were restored. Regina looked at them.

Emma looked over. Regina bit her lip.

"I-I-" Cora tightened her grip.

"So your majesty your spell worked." Leroy said walking up to her. Regina moved back. Her stomach flip flopped.

Cora pushed her forward.

"She's not my problem." Cora snapped her fingers and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Regina looked up at everyone. Emma looked at her.

Regina looked down." Now you all know."

"Do we have a home? Is the enchanted forest still there!" Grumpy yelled.

"I don't know." Regina said.

He slammed her against the wall." What do you mean?"

"I don't know! I-I..."

Emma pulled him off." It doesn't matter. This place is your home. You were happy before you'll be happy now. Regina learned. She had a son now. Someone she can love. She has me."

Emma said.

Regina looked at her.

Two weeks later:

Regina hurried down the walk." Roland! Come on! We have to hurry! Stop running!" Regina said running after. The purple smoke approached the group.

Regina landed among the other people. She looked around.

"Roland!"

She yelled. Snow looked at her.

The little boy was no where to be seen.

Regina felt the breath rush out of her." I will find you." She said.

She turned to the other." Oh... um..."

"Get her!" Grumpy yelled.

Regina ran into the woods. She felt a stick catch her dress. She grumbled as she landed in a pile of dirt. She snapped her fingers and wore something resembling snows bandit attire. She stood up and ran just as the town people ran in. She climbed a tree and watched them. They stood under the tree.

"Well I say we spend the night here and figure out something in the morning." David said. They all started to set up camp.

Regina sighed and climbed to the top of the tree. Her foot slipped. She gripped the branch and swung herself up. Her heart beating fast. She held onto the branch and closed her eyes.

Regina gasped. Something grabbed her from the tree. She cried out as she fell from the grasp. She fell the long way and landed on her back hard. The breath knocked out of her. Snow stood up and got her before the others could.

Regina winced and tried to breath.

"Steady breaths." Snow said. "I have had this happen before except I fell. You seemed to have something pull you down. It kinda looked like a monkey." Regina took deep steady breaths.

"I-I..." she gasped". What w-was that?" She painted.

David walked over." Flying monkey oh and you don't have to run. Leroy went on his own path with a few others. " he helped her sit up. Her head spun.

Snow let her lean on her." Steady now."

Regina sighed." I-I need to s-see what that t-thing is." She panted.

"For now you need to focus on breathing." Snow said.

"Says the girl w-who can't even s-see her feet." Regina said her head was swimming.

"Rude but it's a true statement." Snow said.

David sighed." She can still make rude comments. That wasn't knocked out of her."

Regina glared.

Regina followed the others.

Snow walked to her side." Nice outfit. I would wear it."

Regina rolled her eye and snapped her fingers putting on anew outfit.

Snow sighed." Never mind."

Regina held up a finger." Shh." She walked to the trees.

Two children walked out of the brambles.

"Ahh. Hansel and Gretel." Regina said smirking.

They took a step back.

"You! You almost got us killed!" Gretel yelled.

"Indeed." Regina said.

David walked over." What's going on? Regina nice outfit."

She smirked and spun in a circle." Thanks."

Gretel took a step back." Is that what you do? You twirl before you almost kill someone?"

Regina paused." Snow have I ever twirled before I tried to kill you?"

"Yes. Almost every time." Snow said.

Regina purses her lips for a second." Than yes. Who I'm going to try to kill now I'm not sure." She said.

"You wore that outfit when we first met." Hansel said.

"I have? Hmm. I never usually wear an outfit twice. I must really like this outfit."

"Regina stop." Snow said.

Regina raised her eyebrow and smirked. She was amused.

"Momma!" Regina spun around.

"Roland!" She ran to him and he jumped in her arms.

"Oh baby." Regina said pushing his curls from his face.

Snow looked at Regina." Can we get going?"

"Yes." Regina said standing up.

Roland took her hand." Mother what on earth are you wearing?'" He exclaimed.

Regina smiled. "So hansel, Gretel. What may we do for you?"

"Mother and father are dead. We don't really have anywhere to go." Hansel said.

"Oh nonsense. I said if you ever need it you could stay with me. Would you like to take that offer?"

"Yes please." Hansel said

"No!" Gretel said at the same time.

"Well it's all or nothing. I won't separate siblings." Regina said. Roland looked at her.

"Momma why are you being so nice?"

Regina looked at him." Would you rather me be evil? I am the evil queen after all."

"No no! Don't!" Roland said.

"That's what I thought." Regina said.

Roland crossed his arms." Why are you so mean?"

Regina rolled her eyes." so do you want the offer?"

"Yes." They both said.

Regina nodded". We'll get going then! Come on!"

The all moved forward and continued to walk.

Roland walked or snow." Can I walk with you? Mothers being mean."

"Sure kid". Snow said and took his hand.

Regina felt her face flush and looks down. Soon the whole group passed. Regina turned away from the group who didn't seem to notice her absence.

She walked to the ocean." Areal!"

She waited for the mermaid.

"Y-yes your majesty?"

"I need something that can get a message to someone across realms. Do you have anything?"

"Oh um... yes. Hold on."

She swam down and came back up. She held a necklace." Just speak into it and they will answer."

Regina took it." Thank you. I'll repay you soon."

She walked and sat at the base of a tree. She held it up to her lips." Emma. It's Regina. I don't know if you can hear me or if you're getting this message. Hell I don't even know if you know who I am. I just need to know you're safe. And Henry." Regina put the shell necklace in her pocket.

Regina stood up and walked to the castle. They all stood around it. She walked up.

"Regina where were you?!" Snow asked.

"None of your business. Why can't we get in?"

"A forcefield."

Enjoy


	7. You lied to me

Regina sat in the enchanted forest. In her castle.

All of them were there even Emma and Henry.

Regina saw Robin. She looked at him and stood up.

"Your majesty." He said taking her hand. "I have to speak with you."

She followed him.

Once in her chambers alone he spoke." I don't love you."

Regina's mother opened slightly." I-I don't- I... robin."

"I'm sorry Regina I would feel bad but I cannot. The spark is gone." He walked away.

Regina stood still.

She looked at the door where Robin once stood. She clenched her fists and stormed to the main room.

"Get out! All of you! You have your own kingdom go to your own castle! Now!" She screamed. The others looked at her shocked and got up and ran out. Roland looked at her.

"Mother I-"

"Roland stop. Now. Your father left. You will not see him again."

Roland's features changed from shock to anger. He ran over and tried to hit her. Regina grabbed him and tried to restrain him. The six year old fought back. He hit her repeatedly in the stomach. It never hurt but he made it hurt now. She held him until he stopped. But he didn't. He hit harder.

Regina bit her lip and tried to restrain his hands." Roland!"

He hit her harder. She grabbed his wrists sharply and knelt down. Her stomach protested.

He looked up." You're hurting me!"

She dropped her hands immediately. He took this chance to kick her hard in the ribs and run. She stood up and ran after him.

"I wish you were never my mother!" Roland yelled." You deserve to die!" He ran into the woods.

Regina stopped. A lump in her throat and she gasped. She didn't even feel her jaw start to bruise from one of the many places Roland had struck her.

She ran to her castle and to Roland's chambers. She sat on his bed and picked up his pillow." Oh Roland."

She set the pillow down and walked to her sitting room. She looked in the mirror. Her makeup was a mess. She glared and took a metal brush and threw it at the mirror shattering it. She stood up and slammed everything off of the tables and screamed in frustration. She fell into a pile of glass and other broken items. She screamed and cried. She was becoming just like her mother. Regina's hair was a mess and her make up completely a mess. She looked horrid. Her dress ripped on the debris on the floor. She held her stomach and sobbed. Not from physical pain.

"Your majesty-" a guard walked in.

Regina glared." Get. Out." She snapped.

He walked out. Regina stood up with a shaky breath." Oh god."

She walked to the balcony. It was pouring outside. She pulled on a cloak ignoring her bloody body and dirty appearance. Unladylike for a queen. She walked out. The wind almost blew her across the lawn. She walked towards the woods. She walked until she was at the charming castle. She stood at the entrance.

"I request the charmings appearance." She said.

The guard walked in. He led her to the throne room. Regina shook off her soaking cloak which clung to her thin frame.

She was a mess. Snow gasped." Regina what-"

"Roland have you seen him? He ran off when I told him robin left."

"I haven't but you should get cleaned-"

"Thank you". She snapped and walked out. She walked Into the rain. She walked into the woods. A tree fell in front of her. She gasped and stood with it infont of her. She climbed over it and went to robins camp.

She knocked on his door. He opened and she saw a women on the bed.

Robin looked at her". What are you doing here!"

"So this is why you left me. Hello dear." She said to the women. The women looked down." I'm Regina the evil queen. Wait I think I know you. Ah yes. Marian hello dear."

"Do you still have my son Roland?" Marian asked nervous.

"I-" Regina pulled her cloak hood down." I don't."

Robin grabbed her." What do you mean?"

"He ran! I told him you left me and at first he just started hitting me except this time he made it hurt. I grabbed his hands to stop him after a few minutes but he said I hurt him so I let go and he kicked me and ran. I don't know where he is. Robin he ran. That last things he said to me was.' I wish you were never my mother' and " You deserve to die.'" Regina said.

"You're not his mother. You've been lying to him?" Marian asked.

Regina glared". I am still queen. I can have you beheaded."

Robin grabbed her and pulled her in. He saw what a mess she was.

"Regina what happened to you?"

Regina put on her hood." Nothing. Are you going to help me find him?"

Marian stood up". I will."

"I will". Robin said. He pulled on his cloak and Marian put on a Shaw.

"It's cold and rainy." Regina said.

"I'm aware." Robin snapped." How could you have let him leave like that?"

Regina ignored him. She kept thinking about Roland kicking her stomach. She was worried. Worried about robins child she would hopefully bear.

Regina followed the others into the woods. She heard a cry. Regina ran into a near by cave robin and Marian followed. Regina sunk to her knees and pulled the child in her arms." Roland."

He looked at her." Momma. I'm sorry." He clung to him.

She hushed him and held him close.

Marian looked at Robin." Regina you need to tell him." He said.

Regina looked down." Roland. This women. She's your mother."

Roland looked at her." No. You are."

"No Roland. I took you when you were a few weeks old. "

He shook his head." No. I don't believe you."

Marian looked at him.

Regina looked at Robin." Robin take him. Let him know his mother."

"I know my mother!" Roland screamed and clung to Regina. Regina pulled him off and handed him to Robin. Roland screamed for her as she walked out of the cave.

Regina bit back tears she fell against a tree and cried. Roland screamed." I'm sorry! Momma come back!"

Regina tried to ignore the cries.

She saw him run out. He ran straight to her. Regina held him and stroked his curls and cried." Roland you need to go back to your real mother." She said. Her voice broke.

Robin and Marian walked out. "Robin get our son so we can go." Marian said.

Regina kissed Roland's cheek." Roland-"

"No!" He screamed. Regina wiped a tear from his cheek as one slid down her cheek.

Robin shook his head." Marian he's with his mother. She loves him don't destroy that."

"Robin he's our son!" Marian screamed.

"Not ours. Regina and I's" Robin said. He took Marian's hand." Don't destroy what little happiness she has left." Robin said. He led Marian out. Regina kissed Roland's cheek.

"Roland you're going to have to go with them. She is your mother. She's in your life now."

Roland gripped her tighter.

"Don't worry baby I won't leave you."

"You really stole me from her?" He asked.

Regina nodded." Yes."

"And you could still love me?"

Regina nodded." I love you more than my own life."

He grinned." That's all I ask."

Regina smiled and he wiped a tear from her cheek.

Regina stood up and held her son and walked to the closest shelter. The charming's castle. She walked into the throne room.

Snow stood up." You found him."

"He knows the truth now. He met Marian."

"Roland you met your real mother?"

"No. Not real. Just the one who had me. Momma is my real mother."

Regina took a shaky breath." Can we stay over? The storm is to bad for us to walk to my castle."

"Sure." Snow said. Emma looked at Regina. Regina looked down and followed the guards to her room. She held Roland and let him sleep.

Regina got cleaned up. She fell asleep.

The window banged open. Roland screamed. Regina shot up and saw a figure with Roland jump out. She ran to the window and saw the figure mount a horse. Regina pulled on a cloak over her sleeping attire. She ran out. Snow, David and Emma ran out." What is it?" Snow asked.

"Roland. Someone took him." She ran to the entrance and ran out. The storm had left its mark. She slipped and stumbled but kept running. The figure stopped at the cave. Regina ran over. She saw Marian.

"Marian stop! He's terrified!" Regina said.

Marian glared at her and pulled out a knife. She lunged at Regina. Regina moved passed the knife and it snagged her cloak ripping it.

"Don't! Marian! Would you want Roland to see this?!" She asked jumping away.

Regina looked at Roland.

Marian jumped at her once more. Roland bolted and jumped infront of Regina. Marian stopped.

"Stop! Don't hurt my mother!" Roland screamed.

Regina looked at Roland." Roland get back."

He shook his head". Momma did I hurt you when I hit you?"

"No baby. Im fine. You could have gotten hurt." Roland glared at Marian.

"You're a monster!" Marian yelled to Regina." You corrupted my child!"

Regina felt searing hit pain.

Enjoy


End file.
